wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ma Wreck-It
Ma Wreck-It is a fan character created by melissaduck. Bio Ma Wreck-It is the mother of our favorite wrecker, Wreck-It Ralph. She first appears in the game Fix-It Felix (prequel to the game Fix-It Felix Jr.) as one of the Bad Guys, the other being her husband, Pa Wreck-It. The game starts with the two raggedly-clad Bad Guys leaving their rickety old house for a stroll. As soon as they're offscreen, a bulldozer comes along and mows down the entire house. The town hall for Niceland is built in its place. Ma and Pa come back just in time to see this. Ma, seeing their home gone, starts crying. Pa gets angry and yells, "I'M GONNA WRECK-IT!", just like his son would do in the sequel. As Pa wrecks every building, Ma helps out by scaring away the Nicelanders by sending out rabid woodland critters after them. The Nicelanders cry out, "FIX IT, FELIX!", and Fix-It Felix (father of Fix-It Felix Jr.) comes to the rescue with an optimistic "I CAN FIX IT!" The player must control Felix as he fixes every building in Niceland and dodges Ma's critters. Felix's shapely girlfriend, Pearl, helps out by giving him pies that make him invincible. When the game isn't being played, Ma and her husband are treated horribly by the Nicelanders, calling them "a menace", among other terrible things. As a result, Ma has become incredibly bitter towards them. She has also grown to hate Felix and Pearl. When the game is plugged in at Litwak's, Ma is overjoyed to know that she's a mother, and quickly bonds with Ralph, spoiling him, cooking for him, and watching out for him like any real mother would. However, she instantly feels hatred towards Fix-It Felix Jr., his wife, Sergeant Calhoun, and all the Nicelanders in Ralph's game. Appearance Ma Wreck-It has reddish-brown hair and light brown eyes. She is dressed in a raggedy dress, a patched kerchief over her ponytail, and an apron with cherries stitched on them. She wears no shoes. Abilities Ma is an amazing cook, able to make just about anything inedible edible. She's used to making very large amounts of food, as her husband has an appetite as huge as he is, so cooking for Ralph is no big deal for her. The results are well worth it, as Ralph finds his mother's cooking so delicious that he can't help but ask for thirds... and fourths... and so on. Ma is also an excellent fighter despite her short size. While having no distinct style, she isn't afraid to fight dirty if necessary. Personality Ma may be bitter towards the Fix-It family and all the Nicelanders, but once you look past that, you'll discover that she has a heart of gold, just like her son. She is very loving and caring towards everyone she cares about, and will help others in need to the best of her ability. She can be very protective of her loved ones, especially her family, and if anyone crosses them, she will be there to put the smackdown on them! (And they'd better watch out, because Ma is surprisingly strong for her short size.) Like her son and her husband, Ma has a short temper. Unfortunately, it's shorter than Ralph's. She often needs to be held back from picking fights, whether it's by Ralph or Pa. It's likely due to all the horrible treatment she's received taking a toll on her. And finally, Ma has a stereotypical hillbilly accent, but she is by no means stupid. She can actually surprise people by how much she knows. Her vocabulary is rather wide, but she usually uses simple words to get her point across. When she forgets a word, she snaps her fingers multiple times while she thinks in order to jog her memory. Quotes "Pa, get in here! I need yer help with somethin'!" "Ralphie, come give yer mama a hug!" "The only good Fix-It's a dead one, that's what I always say!" Trivia * Ma was invented based on one of Ralph's lines from the movie: "I love my mama!" melissaduck thought that Ralph would be very close to his actual mother, and that said mother would be small, cute and tough. * melissaduck used Ma as a roleplaying character for a while, but retired from it due to personal reasons. * Ma was originally going to have an additional four children, a set of quadruplet girls. However, it was hard to figure out what purpose they would serve in Ma's game, so they were scrapped. Category:Melissaduck's Fanon Category:Females Category:Characters